


pace

by Kibounohane



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | 30-sai Made Doutei da to Mahou Tsukai ni Nareru Rashii (TV)
Genre: M/M, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: Working on his draft for the competition, Adachi falls asleep on the desk.
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 117





	pace

After lulling his head back and forth for what felt like 40 times, Adachi sighed and tousled his hair. The draft for the competition was still lying in front of him unfinished, the white blank paper screaming at him to do his best, and he wanted to, wanting to put down ideas but there was something on his mind that distracted him. 

"I expect a reward" 

What the hell did that mean?   
Adachi's head sank down slowly on the low table, and he swayed the pen in his hand up and down. That gaze in Kurosawa's eyes didn't let him go. 

"I should keep on working on the competition," Adachi whispered to himself before drifting off to a nap without actually realizing it. 

It was a strong nap because he also began to dream. 

The feelings that had remained from that day mixed in with the upcoming competition. Adachi had his face on the desk, cheek on the surface and the pen still in his hand. 

In his dream, he was done with the project and was excited to show it to Kurosawa first, handing him the draft and watching his face for a reaction.

Kurosawa praised him but for some reason, in Adachi's dream, they were in a room he had never seen before, neither his or Kurosawa's. It looked like a very elegant and sophisticated room, with pink dim lights and a huge white bed.

Kurosawa was sitting on the edge of the bed with his usual suit on, browsing through the documents and nodding and smiling and Adachi was standing awkwardly in front of him in he middle of the room, scratching his neck. 

Then suddenly, the dream sequence shifted. Adachi looked around. It was a fancy bathroom this time, and he was not alone, there was someone behind him, warm and present, and only then Adachi realized he was naked and in a shower. 

Dream!Adachi didn't blush, he was rather relaxed and he still was when there were arms sliding around him, holding him, beginning to explore his moist skin, roaming along his chest and his lower belly and up again. The person behind him didn't say a word, and Adachi didn't question them, he just knew it was Kurosawa. 

Adachi leaned back and began to enjoy, letting his body take over and giving in to its needs. He felt himself harden under the firm yet gentle touches, and he felt totally light, closing his eyes and sighing, presenting his neck involuntarily and the person attached their lips to it and began to suck. 

Adachi moaned softly, squirming a bit, wanting more. His cock was fully hard now, asking for attention which it was still denied as the person behind him intensified their teasing. Adachi felt his breath becoming heavier and he felt lewd, his body in control and he shamelessly began to rub against the front of the person behind him. 

Two skilled hands slid down his belly to take care of his cock, circling around it in turns, twisting and massaging and rubbing and stroking, thumbs sliding over the moist tip and Adachi panted, the lust taking over and he wanted to come into that person's hands, wanted to jerk forward with his hips. 

Needily, he moaned Kurosawa's name and pressed further against the hard body behind him, shuddering as he felt the tension building up and his cock throbbing, now one hand working firmly around his dick and he gasped as he came, white liquid being washed away quickly with the warm water of the shower. 

He felt a bit dizzy but satisfied, smiling and enjoying the soft kisses being placed on his neck. 

Adachi sat up, startled. He was in his room, alone, and the material for the competition was splayed out in front of him on his desk, pen still in his hand and his neck hurt from lying in a weird position, but other than that, he felt fucking great. He stretched, trying to ease the neckpain when he realized what had happened. 

Blushing softly, he stood up and took care of his messy pants. 

The man in his dream had been Kurosawa without a doubt. If it felt that nice, he was relieved. 

*I don't mind if it's with Kurosawa* Adachi remembered having said so shortly before falling asleep. And he had meant it. 

His heart might not quite be prepared yet, but his body seemed to be. Now it was just for the two things to find a pace together. 

Adachi was positive he could manage. One day. 


End file.
